elnea_kingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Roselle Imperial Knight Guardsmen
The Roselle Imperial Knight Guardsmen are a faction that serve as one of the Military Jobs available for citizens. The Knights are stationed in housing in front of the castle grounds, and operate out of the western half of the kingdom. Quests Mobile | Switch Housing Castle St. Mansions, Knight Captain's Chambers Ranks *Imperial Cavalry *Imperial Knight *Imperial Knight Captain Related Dungeons *(1★) Forest Trail *(2★) Deep Woods *(3★) Rabidfang Forest *(5★) Gehnna Forest *(7★) Miasma Forest Guardsmen History The Knights were formed by the hero Roselle, the likes of which this faction is named for. Roselle was the knight who protected the First King in the Great War. The Roselle Imperials Knight Guardsmen protect and serve Elnea Kingdom's royalty until their very last breath, like Roselle swore to do more than a century ago. Joining the Knights To join the Knights you must first sign up for the Cavalry Tournament at the Royal Parade Grounds. The sign up period is D1-D4 of any year that isn't a White Night year. On White Night years, all official Military events are halted. *Despite the schedule, the deadline to sign up for the tourney is D4 MT. Depending on the amount of interested applicants, this time can change from 1MT to 4MT; however, please note that the registration board will almost always be full by D4 1AT. *Keeping this in mind, it is completely possible to register for the Cavalry Tournament in the starting year of the game (Y192). So long as you finish Miara's quest to gain citizenship by gaining 5000 bea before D4 1AT, you will be able to try out for the Knights. Be sure to start your training early to get an advantage in battles. When you've successfully applied, you will be entered into the tournament starting D5. The Knights only accept a maximum of 2 people per year - the winner of the tournament, and the runner-up. Upon joining the Knights, you will receive the (2★) Righteous Knight Sword and Knight Charge Skill. Exceptions *The Imperial Knights may accept more than the winner and runner-up from the Tournament if there are not enough knights to fill the member roster. This occurs when elderly knights have passed on and there are not enough knights in the faction. *The Tournament winner and runner-up may not be accepted if both pass away before the new year. Candidates will be selected from the semi-finalists. *On White Night years, NPCs will still be added to the roster even though the official military events have stopped for that year. *You will be disqualified from a Tournament if you are in another organization and go to that Job's mandatory event over a Tourney Battle. To avoid this, make sure you are at the arena before your battle. *You cannot apply as a member of the Mountain Corps; To be eligible to become a Knight as a descendant from a Mountain Corps family, you must be a second-born (or later) child and be married. As long as you have left the Mountain Village, you are free to sign up for the Cavalry Tourney. *You can apply as the Royal and Crown Prince or Princess. As long as the King/Queen parent is not approaching their time of death, you are safe to pursue this job. When the current Monarch passes and you are in the Knights (or in progress of becoming one), the position of Monarch overrides Knights. Promotions The Imperial Knights hold regular battles, of which decide the next year's ranks, through the Guardsmen Tourney. Because of the nature of the Knights' battle system, it is possible to jump rank to Knight Captain within a year of joining the job. *As Imperial Cavalry: Being the lowest rank in the job means the only place left to go is up! Fight in the Guardsmen Tourney and get to the quarter or semi-finals to become an Imperial Knight. **It is possible to win the entire tournament as Cavalry, becoming the next Imperial Knight Captain. *As Imperial Knight: Fight in the Guardsmen Tourney and win all of the battles to be promoted to Imperial Knight Captain. *As Imperial Knight Captain: The Imperial Knight Captain has a chance to be promoted to Council Chairman while serving on the Soleida Council. This is decided by a majority vote. Leaving the Knights *As Cavalry or Knight: If you have chosen to leave the Knights, stop collecting WP and AP and forfeit your Guardsmen Tourney battles. There is no official way to forfeit a match, so please choose the Guard skill in battle until you lose. Knights who don't perform well will be fired from the job. A Dismissal Agent Disguise may also be purchased from the Caravan Company at Old Town Riverside in Mobile, and the Castle St. Tailor Shop in the Switch version. *As a Knight Captain (or serving Chairman): To stop serving as a Knight Captain you must forfeit the Guardsmen Tourney and wait to be demoted the next year. From then on you can use the step above to leave the faction. Players who are Knight Captains or acting Council Chairmen are unable to use Dismissal Agent Disguises due to being in a Position of Responsibility. **These steps will not apply on White Night Years, especially if you are part of the White Night Tournament. You must wait to leave until the next year. **You are also unable to use a Dismissal Agent Disguise during the Guardsmen Tournament. Please wait until it has finished. Job Duties The Roselle Imperial Knights are tasked with the protection of the west and northwestern regions of Elnea Kingdom as per the pact with the guardian Bagwell after the Great War. Knights patrol the Riverside Forest and fight the demons deep inside. All 5★ dungeons are open to military factions, but only Miasma Forest is open to the Knights specifically for patrols. Aside from patrolling the forest, the Knights also make rounds through the Aqueduct and River Promenade areas. While doing these rounds the Knights must shear moffs to collect their wool, and ward off any monsters that are masquerading as moffs. Sheared moff wool is brought to the Textile Factory to make fabric. Elia's Hydroloom In the early years of Elnea Kingdom's development, the water sorcerer Elia worked with the kingdom to draw water from the massive aqueduct to the Castle's cellar. Elia created a way to use the force of water to power an automatic hydroloom. As the centuries passed, the kingdom built the Textile Factory up around the hydroloom and made it the official workplace of the Knights. The Knights bring sheared Moff Wool to the loom, along with dyes supplied from the Galphin Scholars' Association, and produce all kinds of fabric to supply the kingdom. NPCs may request fabrics in certain quests, and colored fabrics can be used to create clothing in the Switch Version. Mobile= |-| Switch= Job Salary (Please see the bottom of this page or click reference for source citation)This information was obtained from Elnea Wicurio. Knight Events Aside from the general duties of the Knights, there are also job events which they participate in. Guardsmen Induction Ceremony (D2) The Induction Ceremony is held at 1AT on Day 2 of the yearly calendar. This event welcomes the new recruits and goes over the year's plans with all of the Imperial Guard. The monarch makes an appearance to speak, but the main speech is led by the Knight Captain. If the year is a White Night Year, the Knight Captain will explain that the Guardsmen Tourney is stopped in favor of the Elnea Cup Tournament. At this time, the Knight Captain will give the new recruits their new swords and skills. Cavalry Tourney (D5-D23) This is the tournament held at the Royal Parade Grounds. All interested knight-applicants will be taking part in this tourney from Day 5 until Day 23. The winner and runner-up will become part of the next year's Knight Roster. The Knight Captain and Imperial Knights of the current year's roster will take turns refereeing the battles. Battles are won automatically if an opponent has passed away beforehand. *The layout for the Cavalry Tourney differs between Mobile and Switch. Day 5: Opening Ceremony A ceremony is held to welcome all the participants of the Cavalry Tourney. The Crown Royal gives a speech before the first match commences. If there is no Crown Royal available, a random NPC is selected to give the speech. Day 23: Closing Ceremony A ceremony is held to announce the recruits of the faction. The Crown Royal welcomes them to the job. If there is no Crown Royal available, a random NPC is selected to welcome them. Guardsmen Tourney (D5-D23) This is the tournament held at the Royal Arena. The year's current Knight Roster will be competing against each other to determine next year's ranks and who will remain part of the faction. Battles are won automatically if an opponent has passed away beforehand. The bracket almost always puts the Knight Captain against the runner-up of the Cavalry Tourney. The second-in-command will face the winner of the Cavalry Tourney. *The exception is when a Guardsmen Tourney is held after a White Night Year and some of the older knights has passed away. NPCs that were semi-finalists in the Cavalry Tourney are added to the roster. In this case, the Knight Captain faces the stronger of the two added NPCs. *It is possible to stay a Knight even if you lose the Tourney, so long as you collect a lot of WP and AP. *The layout for the Guardsmen Tourney differs between Mobile and Switch. Day 5: Opening Ceremony A ceremony is held to start off the tourney. The Knight Captain and the monarch will be giving speeches before the first battle of the year commences. Day 23: Closing Ceremony A ceremony is held to announce the winner and new Knight Captain of the faction. The Priest and current monarch welcomes them to the job. Guardsmen Closing Ceremony (D29) Day 29 is the last day of work, and the day Knights are paid their yearly salary. The closing ceremony is held at 1AT, and the current monarch comes to congratulate the Knights on their hard work. A speech is given by the Knight Captain, detailing plans for next year. From the D29 to D2, everyone is relieved of official job duties - minus patrols. The Hydroloom is still open to anyone who wishes to make fabric. https://elnea.wicurio.com/ Category:Jobs Category:Military